


Knights and Wordsmiths

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what will happen - a thirteen day Trial in which knowledge of magic and magical creatures, skill level, and willingness to learn will be tested in order to earn full admittance to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. This is what hasn't happened yet - unraveling the mystery of a flower stolen from an unexpected keeper, the consequences it has for everyone, and the curious presence of a man named Vincent Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Vestige of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is Corset's retelling of Vincent Knight’s route which will, hopefully, expand on some of the ideas presented during canon events. Liberties have been taken with canon material. The character leading this journey is Julie Phinn in place of Liz Hart.

She was with her mother and they were talking – talking about something to do with love. Her mother’s voice was bordering on laughter because of something she’d said, something about falling down a hole. It felt familiar, like it was something that had actually happened once and maybe she just hadn’t remembered it until now. But it seemed important that she pay attention, as her mother never really spoke much about her younger days.

“You’ll understand someday, Julie.”

_Understand what?_ , she wanted to ask back. Love? That it wasn’t like falling into a hole?

She wanted to ask, and there were more than just those questions sitting at the back of her throat, but there was a feeling – a sort of pulling, and then she was waking up. Grey eyes opened, blinking twice in the bright light that spilled through the compartment’s window. She squinted, lifting a thin hand to carefully rub at her eyes. Part of her mind felt fuzzy, more than she usually did after falling asleep.

“It’s about time you woke up.” The Letter’s mildly arch tone made it apparent that she’d come back to reality, it’s edges straightening out before resuming their slight curl – as though it were stretching. “You just drifted off on me. No warning at all. Very rude of you, that. We’d hardly finished our game.”

“Sorry about that.” She murmured, sitting up. When she looked, there were cards spread out over her lap, some on the floor and she moved to pick those up. “How much longer until we get to the town? You did say we’d see the town first, right?” Looking up, she saw the Letter bob gently as it floated.

“Of course we will stop in the town first, you silly girl. It’s not as if you could simply _appear_ in front of the Academy, now is it?” It hovered, completely still for a second, as though it expected her to answer. Instead, she smothered a smile as she ducked her head to count the cards she’d gathered up – and with all fifty-four accounted for she put the deck back in it’s simple box inside her bag.

“Well,” she started, trying for a lighter tone of voice that wouldn’t give away her laughter. “It’s not as if I really know, is it? This is the first time I’ve been to the capital.” Lifting her eyes, she saw the Letter flutter its edges and finally let herself shake her head. “Even if my guide isn’t a _real_ Acceptance Letter.”

At that, her companion froze. Then curled its edges up tight and came much closer to her person than it had back at her home once she’d answered the door.

“Now _see here_ ,” it began, “I am a _real_ Acceptance Letter! You _have_ been accepted, just not permanently! Not everyone even gets the chance for a Trial, you know!”

“That’s still not fair.” She kept her voice even, folding her arms over her chest. “An acceptance letter is supposed to mean that I would already be a student – not just a provisional test case.” The words tasted a little bitter, for all she tried to put that from her mind. “So by you saying you are a ‘real acceptance letter’ then I should be an accepted student, no trial involved.”

“That’s not how it works!” Her companion fumed, now bouncing up and down every so often. It made her stomach churn a little, to try and track its progress. After a moment’s struggle, the Letter finally stilled and let out a weary sigh. “Listen – you aren’t the first person I’ve had this conversation with.”

She felt sorry for it, just a little.

“And?” She prompted gently, lightly tapping a finger against her sleeve.

“It goes like this, or at least something like it.” The Letter shook itself, hovering a little more at eye-level. “Magical talent varies between persons, and what if, for whatever reason, a person’s talents were not suited for Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy? That is, at least in part, the reason there is a trial period. To test the prospective student and their talents, their willingness to learn and see if they will be a fit. So, you _are_ a student, for the days of the Trial and should you pass – all is well!”

“And what if I don’t know the material? Haven’t classes already been in session for a part of the year?” She asked.

The Letter hesitated before giving its equivalent of a nod. “That is true – but if you have already been studying on your own, then you have an idea of what might await you. Of course,” it added, “you’ll have homework now, and other… things. But even you should know the basics.”

“'Even me’? That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” Her tone sharpened a little, for all she kept it mostly even.

“You’ll have the opportunity to improve, is all I’m saying.” The Letter seemed to shrug, apparently not really concerned about its choice of words. It paused for a second, before perking up. “I think we’ll be arriving soon, so you’d best have your bag ready.”

She glanced out the window, seeing the countryside starting to give way to a more developed setting. Picking out the outlines of buildings was easy, if she tilted her head a certain way to peer along the train’s length towards what might be the station.

“I still stay it’s a little unfair.” She said it almost absently, intent on the view from the window so she missed the Letter’s reaction.

“It is what it is.” Her companion huffed. “I didn’t make the rules, just relay them.”

She didn’t comment, pushing back the words that wanted to come out with a faint tightening of her lips.

-

It seemed that she’d made the right choice to withhold her words in the cabin, since all of them temporarily left her mind at the sight of Gedonelune’s city spread before her. It wasn’t like looking at the town back home, not really. There were more buildings, more sounds, colors and sights and voices -

Honestly, for a second she felt a little overwhelmed.

The Letter fluttered out ahead of her and she made to follow it, until she caught sight of one of the train’s staff and switched directions.

“Excuse me – ah, sir?” He turned at the sound of her voice, perhaps expecting someone shorter because his eyes jumped up with some surprise to meet her own. They were nearly eye-to-eye, perhaps, if not for the slight heel of his shoes. He didn’t seem to be very surprised to see her in the uniform, either.

Nonetheless, his face broke out into a pleasant enough smile. “Yes, how can I help you miss?”

Returning the smile was a little easy, in spite of the excited nervousness she felt at being so close to the Academy – in a brand-new place in general. “I was wondering if I needed to get my luggage? The Letter said I could take one with me and the rest…”

She trailed off at the amused smile he was clearly struggling, and failing, not to show. It made her feel a little foolish, even if he didn’t intend for it to come off that way. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw the Letter bob impatiently and curled her fingers a little tighter around the strap of her bag to stave off nerves.

“Nothing you need concern yourself with miss.” The man tilted his head, hand coming up to gently grasp the brim of his hat and lift it briefly. “Your things will have been sent to the Academy proper, as it is with all new and returning students.”

“I told you.” The Letter muttered, sounding vaguely wounded.

She ignored that and smiled as best she could, pushing down the returning sense of having done something silly. “Thank you sir. I’m sorry for having interrupted you.” She meant it, and not just out of embarrassment.

“Not a problem at all miss, people ask from time to time.” He gave her a wink, tipping his hat once more. “Good luck at the Academy.” With that and her final thanks, he wandered off to do his job, leaving her turning towards the station’s stairs and negotiating her way into the town proper.

Once more her senses were filled with the new sights and stimulus of the area around her and it helped drown out the lecturing tone of the Letter beside her. People walked by in all sorts of clothes – bright colors and subdued, what looked like, at least to her, business attire or casual wear. Shops and stalls lined the street, some accented by an awning or a hand-crafted wooden sign; a large fountain made itself a grand centerpiece of the square she wandered into, half trying to pay attention to what the Letter was saying and the other half trying to take everything in at once.

Her companion and guide was saying something, possibly something important but -

Her attention was grabbed by a sign, advertising a crafts store – magical and otherwise – and her feet moved of their own accord.

She didn’t hear the Acceptance Letter sputter behind her, or its call to wait. Or to come back.

The door swung open gently at a touch and all at once it was almost like she hadn’t left home, in a sense. The store was larger than the one in her village, true, but the stock looked, at first glance, similar – if only of a theoretically better quality. Swaths of fabric were arranged on one side, an aisle for buttons and similar adornments nearby and several mannequins were posed with completed projects that looked as tempting to purchase as they were for her to try and make them herself.

She found herself gravitating towards a collection of yarn, varying colors spread out like low-growing flowers for her to peruse, Acceptance Letter completely forgotten for the moment.


	2. Chapter 1 - Nearly Late

Julie found herself wandering out of the crafts store a little later, bag slightly heavier now that she'd made her purchase. She hadn't meant to spend so much time looking at everything, or buying what she did, but she felt satisfied nonetheless. The sunlight had changed color since she'd stepped into the shop and for a moment she was bemused at how much time may have passed while she'd been absorbed in the potential for new projects.

What struck her with a mixture of guilt and low-grade nervousness a moment later was that she couldn't see or hear the Acceptance Letter.

Moving aside so that she wasn't blocking entry to the shop she'd just exited, she let her feet carry her through the square as she did her best to scan the area. She noticed that she was a bit taller than some of the people that mingled in the immediate vicinity, but even craning her head for an added advantage provided no sight of her guide and companion.

Maybe the Letter had decided to wait for her somewhere?

Julie frowned, careful not to bump into anyone as she walked, still scanning for any glimpse of floating yellow parchment. If the Letter _had_ decided to wait, she couldn't really think of where it might have gone – except perhaps the entrance to the Academy itself, wherever that was. Unlikely to be on the main street of course, but she didn't have an accurate idea of how large the town really was so...

Pausing, she turned her head to try and look back the way she came. The street that greeted her was largely uninhabited by people, and worse, only looked slightly familiar. When she turned her head to look in the direction she'd been going, unconsciously, the sight was much the same – eventually it broke off into what looked like an alleyway, at least on the side, but she couldn't make out what might be farther down.

Another plaza, maybe? Could she take that risk, rather than trying to turn back?

Julie let herself hesitate for a moment, taking in a slow, deep breath to quell the uneasiness that wanted to disturb her stomach. “It's okay,” she murmured softly, closing her eyes for a second. “It's still okay.”

The heaviness of her bag was reassuring - a familiar, if recently added to, weight. She might be lost, and it _was_ her fault, but it could be fixed. All she needed to do was pick a direction, and if she came across someone she could - 

“Excuse me.” The unfamiliar voice cut through her thoughts, making her jump and turn sharply. It startled the person who'd spoken and they wound up backing a couple of steps away from each other in mutual shock.

He had striking red hair, she noticed almost instantly – belatedly realizing that the person who'd approached her was, indeed, a man. Not very old, she didn't think, maybe only a few years older than her – but his hair stood out like a brightly colored sign next to the neutral shades of the buildings around them.

Next was his eyes, curiously golden and, slowly, curving up into a friendly-looking smile.

“Sorry about that – I didn't mean to startle you. You okay?” He raised a hand like he meant to help her if she stumbled, nothing in his body language suggesting any ill-intent.

Truthfully, the fact that they'd scared each other was starting to become funny to her.

Julie felt the surge of giddiness in her chest and tried not to laugh, lowering the hand that she'd unconsciously raised in defense. Adjusting her bag, she offered the stranger a smile, self-consciously rubbing the back of her neck for a moment. “No, it's alright. I wasn't expecting somebody to come and talk to me. Sorry,” she added, feeling heat rise to her cheeks, “I probably startled you too.”

“Just a bit.” His smile widened and he lowered his hand, showing that the arm he'd raised had some sort of elaborate, if abstract, tattoo. She didn't mean to stare at it, looking away before he might think she was rude, but the dark red ink looked intriguing against his skin.

If he noticed her glance, he didn't say anything, much to her relief.

“So,” he prompted, settling his tattooed hand on his hip, other arm resting at his side. “Is there something I can help you with? You looked a little lost,” he clarified, “and I thought maybe I could help.”

Relief replaced some of the awkward giddiness in her chest at having been surprised, though not entirely. She glanced around them, shifting her weight as she considered her options. She'd resolved to ask for help if the opportunity arose and here it was, though Julie could admit that she hadn't expected to see so much of the helpful man's chest.

A part of her wondered who he might be trying to impress with the show of skin and muscles, but if he was that confident in himself then she could be glad for him.

“I got a little lost on my way, is all.. looking for my friend.” She let herself trail off, searching his expression. He didn't look untrustworthy, but they had only just met and she didn't feel absolutely comfortable trusting him with all the details just yet.

“Are you suspicious of me?” Rather than offended, he sounded understanding. And amused.

She wasn't sure what to feel about that thought.

“We just met, even if you seem nice.” Julie let a small smile cross her face, not quite an apology but polite enough to act as one if need be. “But we _are_ still strangers.”

If anything, the expression on his face deepened in amusement. A smile crossed over his face and he straightened up a little as if to give off a more serious air. “Well, I can understand that. But don't worry, there's no need to be on your guard. I promise I'm not a scary guy.”

Julie hesitated to respond to that, watching as the sudden realization passed over the stranger's face. His expression turned sheepish, surprisingly innocent looking, and one of his hands came up to rub at the side of his neck not unlike her own gesture of embarrassment earlier.

“Which in retrospect sounds exactly what a scary guy would say, but hey.” He chuckled, head ducking for a second before he raised it again. His smile broadened, making him look... still embarrassed, but kind. “Name's Vincent. How about you?”

She couldn't help but laugh a little, partly due to the turn of the conversation. Vincent's eyes widened, she noticed as she raised her free hand to her mouth to cover her smile, and his entire face lit up. Like an eager boy's, she thought.

“Hey now, there's a laugh.” His smile turned to a grin and he shifted his weight, both hands now settling on his hips. “You look a lot cuter when you smile.”  
Julie tried, and failed, not to chuckle at that. It felt alright to trust him with just her name, at least for now, after seeing him fumble and smile. “That's sweet of you. My name's Julie, since you asked so nicely.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you Julie.” Vincent inclined his head, his smile softer now. “Now that we've made our introductions, do you want me to help you find your friend? If you're not still suspicious of me that is.” He added, letting his smile fade into a patient look.

Casting another look around them, still seeing no one else on this side street she'd accidentally taken, it seemed like as good an idea as any. He seemed genuine in his offer, so far not pushing any boundaries as she thought on it.

“I wouldn't say that you're entirely suspicious, Vincent. You seem like a good person from what I've seen so far.” Shooting him a smile of her own, Julie straightened up as well now that she'd made her decision.

He looked surprised that she'd said that, golden eyes widening and mouth falling slightly open before he grinned. “Well now, that puts me in an awkward position.”

“Let me guess – you wanted to make a move?” Julie let herself smile at him, tucking her bag behind her as she watched surprise run over his expression again. When he stuttered she laughed, lifting a hand to wave away his protest. “It's alright, don't worry.”

Sobering up, she met Vincent's gaze. “I got sidetracked on my way to the Academy and lost my guide. If you know how to get back to the station I think I might be able to find them.”

She watched him shift, one hand rubbing his chin slowly as he seemed to think on it. One side of his mouth quirked as he slowly looked at her again, golden eyes bright. With humor or something else, she didn't know, but he still didn't seem like a threat.

“Well, what I can say is... I'll be happy to walk you back to the station.” He lowered his hand and let it rest by his side, tattooed arm coming up as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “I'm pretty new to the area myself, but we shouldn't have any problem. You were headed kinda in the right direction anyway.” He winked, mouth curving up into a grin.

“Thank you.” Julie felt her shoulders finally relax, a smile of her own breaking out as she briefly closed her eyes in relief. “I know that's not much but I mean it.”

“Don't worry about it.” He waved his hand, slowly stepping closer until they were side-by-side. “It's nice just to help someone.”

She nodded at that, falling into step with him as he led the way. It wasn't so bad, walking next to him. The walls of the houses and shops passed by before opening up – answering her earlier question of where it went as a plaza came into view before them. Trees were set up in a large semi-circle around the area, the breeze making some of their gold-orange leaves drift towards the cobblestones.

She noticed the fountain next, eyes widening a little at the sight of it. Yellow flowers had been set on the central tier, overlooking the streams of clear water being sent into modest arcs over a stone-ringed pool. It looked pretty, like something she might have found in one of the renovated areas of her village. Seated on the lip of the fountain was a group of girls in casual clothes, talking and laughing over something one of them had said. One of them reached for her bag, rifling around inside for something as she and her new guide passed by.

“You know them?” Vincent's voice drew her back to the present, his expression one of curious interest when she met his gaze.

Julie shook her head, adjusting her grip on her bag. “No, but it looks like a place I'd have found back home if I walked through town enough. It's just nice to see people together, doing normal things.” Shoulders lifting in a brief shrug, she smiled. “Sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?”

“Not really.” He replied, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. Vincent turned his face up as though to catch the breeze drifting by, humming softly as he thought. “If it's something you take pleasure in, I don't see why it would be weird. You know?”

He turned his head at that, looking at her from a slanted angle with a smile.

Julie smiled back, waiting a few seconds before pointing out, “You're going to run into that bench if you keep doing that.”

His eyes widened and he hurriedly looked where he was going, only to find no bench in sight.

“You tricked me.” It sounded like he was caught between laughter and surprise as he righted himself from a near stumble.

She just chuckled in response, the sound turning into a laugh after a few seconds. Vincent joined in a moment later, the sound preceding their arrival to the station.

“ ** _There_** you are!” A crisp, annoyed tone cut through the air and their mirth, both of them lifting their heads towards the sound. Julie's smile returned as the Acceptance Letter made a beeline for them, its corners curled up tight. Vincent hung back for a step, watch as she walked forward to meet the distraught parchment.

“Do you have _any_ idea how long it's been? How long I've been looking for you?!” The Letter came to a stop just in front of her, quivering with barely suppressed agitation. A part of her was sure that if the Letter had a human face it would be livid.

“That your friend?” Vincent asked, making Julie turn her head to catch his expression. He looked surprised, watching the Letter bob in place with wide eyes.

Nodding, she turned back to the Letter and tried to calm it down. “I'm sorry I went off on my own like that – I didn't mean to make you worry. I got lost when I was looking for you and he helped me.” Slipping a hand from her bag's strap, Julie gestured towards Vincent. He raised a hand of his own, the tattooed one, in greeting.

“Well.” The Letter huffed, slowly uncurling its edges as it hovered. “Thank you for guiding the young lady back, sir. I suppose I can forgive this accident, since you've returned. Now, come along – we're going to be late if we dilly-dally around much longer.”

It turned, presenting them with a view of its back and started forward without waiting for a response.

Julie shot Vincent an apologetic smile over her shoulder. “Sorry for that. And thanks again – if I see you I'll try and pay you back.”

“Don't worry about it.” He waved his hand, shooing her off. “Get going before he yells at you again – and good luck with wherever you're going.” He added, calling it out as she hurried after the Letter.

“Thanks!” She called back, taking advantage of her longer stride to catch up to the still-irate guide. The Letter was muttering to itself, exactly what she couldn't hear, but it sounded exasperated more than truly angry. They headed towards the Academy in relative silence, her companion's mumblings gradually dying down.


	3. Chapter 2 - Arrival and Greetings

Julie waited until the bustle of the city faded and they started on a path flanked on either side by trees with lush green leaves before she spoke, tone slightly apologetic. “What were you saying back at the station, before I became an irresponsible student and wandered off?” She added the joke in hopes of lifting the Acceptance Letter’s mood, watching as it slowed in its gentle bobbing float.

“Humph.” It responded, curling its edges into tight little swirls.

She dropped her gaze from its back, looking down at her uniform’s boots as she kept walking at the pace the Letter set. Her guide’s reaction wasn’t unwarranted and if it didn’t want to talk then she wouldn’t push. Glancing off to the side, she peered between the trunks of the trees and wondered what might be in the woods. She hadn’t known that the Academy was by a forest – how large it might be she couldn’t guess by sight alone – but it made for a pleasant walk.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Letter’s voice, surprise filling her chest at the sound.

“What I was _going_ to say, before you ‘ _became irresponsible_ ’ as you put it, was that you should mind the rules while are attending the Academy.” The Letter’s corners had unfurled at some point and its bobbing gait seemed less pointed annoyed. It made her smile, though Julie wiped the expression off her face when the Letter turned to face her, still floating along.

“The Academy has a reputation to uphold young lady, as do you since this will be your Trial period.” If the Acceptance Letter had possessed eyes, she was certain it would have narrowed them at that point.

“Tomfoolery such as what you did today will not be accepted and should be considered a quick route towards trouble. You were lucky today that things worked out the way they did. I, for one, do not wish to catch wind that a student I have escorted into the Academy’s gates is wasting their time with frivolous endeavors.” It finished, fluttering its corners as if brushing off an unpleasant thought.

“I’m sorry that I set a bad example for you.” Julie said, not rising to the bait of ‘ _frivolous endeavors_ ’. Bringing her bag around from behind her back, she adjusted her hold on it to be more comfortable. “I let my excitement get to me. I can’t promise it won’t happen again at some point, since this is my first time away from home. But,” she cut the Acceptance Letter off gently when it started to roll itself up again, “I _will_ give you my word that I’ll focus on my schoolwork. This is an important chance for me, despite the example I’ve set so far.”

Her companion seemed to consider that for a moment, relaxing its edges once more as they walked along. Well, as _she_ walked.

“You have a gift for words and making people believe them, young lady. I’ll give you that.” It finally said. “I suppose I shall have to content myself with that promise. It’s better than some have given me, anyway.”

That last bit was muttered with an aggrieved huff and she wondered what it was thinking of. Surely, if the Letter could speak and interact with people, it could form and keep memories and thoughts of its own?

The moment seemed private, and she didn’t want to be rude when they’d just recently mended bridges so she didn’t ask.

Their trek came to a halt before a gate of what looked to be marble, stone arching high over her head and continuing in an impressive wall that stretched as far as she could see in either direction. The path before her became paved, large rectangular blocks of similar stone laid out neatly in a long, gently winding line towards what she assumed to be the Academy’s campus. Even from this entrance, she could see an impressively large building – what might be smaller ones just a ways further away. Those were harder to make out, but she turned her eyes back to the Acceptance Letter when her companion suddenly gained a bit of altitude.

It seemed as though it wanted to meet her eye and she obliged, a sudden knot forming in her stomach.

“Well this, my dear, is where we shall part ways. I’ve shown you to the Academy, now all you have to do is report in to the dormitory and get settled with your things.” The Letter carefully folded itself as though it were sketching a bow and it almost, almost pushed aside the sadness she felt at the knowledge that it was leaving.

“Not going to give me the grand tour?” She joked, smiling a little as the Letter straightened up as if it thought her absurd. “You could walk me to the dorm, like a proper gentleman.” Julie added in with a chuckle, watching her friend’s edges flutter.

In a soft tone that belied the rebuke behind it the Letter said, “I do believe I have been _quite_ a gentleman to a lady such as yourself. After all, I didn’t call for a professor to suss out your whereabouts in town did I?”

Julie winced a little at that thought, grateful now that things had played out the way they did.

“Besides,” the Letter continued, “the sight of one such as myself escorting a terribly clever lass like yourself to the dormitory might make others question the nature of our relationship. I would like to avoid the gossip, if you don’t mind.”

She couldn’t help it, laughter rising up her throat and bubbling out before she could restrain it. It felt good to laugh, the sense that her companion was rather satisfied with themselves making her reaction last just a bit longer.

“Alright, alright, you win. I won’t tarnish your sterling reputation.” She said between giggles, covering her mouth with a hand. “There’s no need to lay the flattery on so thick either, you know.”

“Poppycock.” The Letter responded as it stretched itself out, still with that air of satisfaction. “This has been one of the more… enjoyable trips I’ve had to make. I suppose the least I can do is make the effort to dispel any nerves before I leave you to your own devices.”

Feeling herself sober up Julie sent the Letter a smile, lowering her hand back to the handle of her bag. “Thank you. It worked.”

“Naturally.” There was pride in the Letter’s voice, unless she was mistaken.

A small whorl of light and a little puff of smoke appeared between them, surprising her and depositing a folded sheet of paper into her hand once it faded. She glanced at it, then at the Letter.

“A map, you silly girl.” It said as though it were obvious. “We have tarried enough already without you getting lost a second time. Now, for real this time, I bid you _adieu_.”

“Until next time then.” She answered, watching as the Letter straightened itself out completely and a puff of white, sweet-smelling smoke engulfed it. Julie caught it as it started to drift, holding the inanimate paper carefully with the map the Acceptance Letter had left her.

Looking at it, no longer hearing the voice she’d come to associate with her traveling companion, she felt that pang of sadness again.

“I’ll keep my word, I promise.” She told it, gently folding the parchment and sliding it into her bag. It fit just fine inside the cover of her sketchbook, protected from creases and crinkles for the most part. Julie unfolded the map next, carefully balancing her bag as she did so.

A second passed where she stared at the paper and then started to laugh again.

“He didn’t even label it, the sourpuss.” She chuckled, holding the sheet up to the light. Otherwise blank, the ‘map’ had three rectangular shapes on it – one significantly larger than the other two – and a circular area off the side of the largest building.

-

Even with the map and an idea of the Academy’s layout from what she’d seen at the gate, it seemed she could still get herself lost. Other than the paved path she’d wandered on there was nothing but grass all around, a forest stretching out in the distance around her. For all her slight frustration at getting lost, _again_ , Julie had to admit that the area looked pretty. Relaxing even.

In the spring there would probably be wildflowers in the long grasses she was currently looking at – it wasn’t too much of a stretch to imagine students coming out here to relax when they had the chance between classes. There was plenty of space for a study group or to teach a class, if the professor so desired.

She let the thought ease some of her nerves, smiling a little as she walked, map still in hand. Julie went to look at it again when something else caught her eye.

Map momentarily forgotten, she scanned the gently shifting grass once more. There had been something, she was sure. Something that wasn’t grass that had distracted her. The wind shifted again, lulling the grass into following its whim and she saw it – a flower.

Her feet moved on their own, fingers carefully folding up the map the Acceptance Letter had given her and sticking it in her bag. As she approached to get a better look, she felt surprise at what she saw. It was a flower, that much was true, but it didn’t resemble any bloom she had ever seen before – in person or in books from her village.

Its petals were pure white and still glistening with dew, the stem and leaves a dark, beautiful green that managed to stand out against the grass around it. It wasn’t in the ground, she noticed. The stem had been cut, its end looking too smooth for someone to have just plucked it from the earth. Julie adjusted her bag, carefully crouching down and lifting the flower up with gentle fingers.

Drops of dew sparkled on the petals, casting little rainbows into the air in a way that she was sure had to be magical. The beauty of it was captivating, the flower seeming to give off a light all its own as she held it.

Her smile faded as she thought, wondering what a plant so obviously special could be doing out in a field, like someone had just tossed it aside.

Lifting her eyes from the petals and the dew on them Julie looked around again, seeing no one that might have dropped it. Was it a student’s? A personal article, or some sort of botany project?

Turning back to the flower she cupped the petals with her other hand, feeling the magic within the blossom stir weakly. She frowned at that, even though it made sense. A cut flower couldn’t live for very long after being separated from the earth, even if it was magical. The thought of it wilting still made her sad, her thumb gently skimming the petals as she considered it.

_“Hey.”_ She spoke softly, coaxing up her magic to fill the words she would say next. Each one carefully chosen, picked for reassurance and healing. Each one filled with power. “Hey there. I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay. Stay with me a little longer, alright? _I’ll take care of you._ ”

The feeling within her chest, warm and soft and bright, she channeled into her words, into the hand cupping the blossom’s petals. It emerged as a sort of light, pale and soft as a dream might, passing from her skin to the flower she held.

Julie thought she felt something else, within the flower perhaps, stir in response. It was hard to tell, honestly. But the flower’s glow seemed a little stronger as she held it, poured her magic bit by careful bit into it. Once she thought the spell had settled Julie cut the flow with care, once more brushing the pad of her thumb over the soft white petals.

Nothing else happened, the flower remaining just that – glowing from within she was now sure of and every bit as beautiful as when she’d found it.

Standing carefully, Julie opened one of the inner pockets of her bag, her personal one, and set the flower gently inside where it wouldn’t get crushed. She zipped it closed once she was sure that the blossom would be safe, drawing out the map once more and looking it over before she started off again. She measured her steps so as not to jostle her bag too much, turning her focus back towards the conundrum of finding the girl’s dorm.

-

It took some walking, but she found herself in a sort of garden before long. There were flowers she recognized from back home or from books, all of them seasonal unless she guessed wrong. The pathway became yellow brick under her feet as she admired the flowering hedges and decorative archways that framed the way onward, benches spaced out at regular intervals so that people could sit and enjoy the natural beauty around them. It seemed like a great study area, she thought, or a spot for a picnic.

A gazebo boasting flower-covered vines caught her eye, humble but irrefutably pretty. She saw two people inside, each of them wearing the Academy’s uniform, and decided to take the chance to walk over. The figures became more distinct as she got closer – a boy with ruffled black hair stood with his back to her, leaning against the gazebo’s banister, talking with a shorter girl that was rocking back on her heels.

The girl had green hair, she noticed, slightly past her thin shoulders. In addition to rocking on her heels the girl had a sheepish expression on her face, as though she were being chastised for something.

Gray eyes caught sight of her and she smiled at her in response, stopping just short of the gazebo in case she was interrupting something.

The boy, seemingly aware that he’d lost his companion’s attention, turned to find the cause. His eyes, one turquoise and the other bright gold, widened as he looked at her.

His uniform was different, Julie noticed, from hers and the other girl’s.

She put the thought aside, seeing the boy arrange his expression into a distant, neutral look. Lifting her free hand in a small greeting, she offered him a smile. “Hi. I’m sorry if I interrupted something.”

“You didn’t.” He cut in, barely giving her time to finish her sentence. The words were just slightly forceful, telling her that she _had_ walked in on something and he wanted her to hurry up and leave. In spite of that, there was a pleasant cadence to his voice – a measured nature to his words that she thought was familiar.

The green-haired girl took the chance to step around him, entering Julie’s field of vision once more. She didn’t quite stand beside the boy, but she did offer a tiny, careful smile of her own. “Hey. You’re new here too?”

If the girl saw the boy’s faint shift in expression, she gave no sign.

Julie smiled back all the same, relieved that the other girl seemed friendly. “I just got off the train, actually. My name’s Julie. Nice to meet you.”

The girl’s smile widened a bit at that, continuing to seem oblivious to her companion’s slightly sour expression. “Aina. I think I got here a little ahead of you.”

“And you spent it sleeping on the grass.” The boy sighed, closing his bi-colored eyes in apparent exasperation. It was the most expressive she’d seen him be so far, making her wonder if he was just good at keeping his cards close to his chest when it came to speaking with others.

“Joel, that’s mean!” Aina turned to him instantly, smile disappearing under a surprisingly strong glower. “I already apologized for it – you don’t have to keep rubbing it in.”

Joel, now introduced, merely looked away – one of his arms folding over his waist and his fingers lightly wrapping around his other arm’s elbow. It didn’t seem defensive per say, Julie thought, just like some form of habit.

“It’s what you were doing.” He said, tone matter-of-fact.

Aina’s shoulders slumped with that, a sigh leaving her as she folded her arms over her middle. She turned away from him, lifting her eyes to meet Julie’s with a shuttered look.

“Anyway. Were you looking for the way to the dorm?” Aina asked, bringing her lips up in an attempt of a smile. It didn’t quite manage to look real, but she didn’t comment on that.

Nodding, she asked, “How’d you guess?”

This time, Aina’s smile looked a little more sincere. She even winked, as though she were about to share a secret. “I was too, before I got lost and took a nap on the grass. Joel found me and woke me up.”

Joel said nothing, simply watching them.

“If you want me to go…” Julie trailed off, leaving the offer suspended in the air between them.

Aina glanced towards her companion, expression hesitant.

Finally, Joel blinked, a tiny sigh leaving him. Lowering his arm back to his side, he met Julie’s eyes with a blank look. “I’ll take you both there. It’s nearly time for curfew anyway.”

“Thank you.” She said, sincerity clear in her tone. Joel gave her a look she didn’t quite understand, something questioning and intense in his unusual eyes.

Aina nodded her thanks, lowering her arms from her middle and turning away – only going far enough to pick up what seemed to be her schoolbag and her cloak and come back. She and Joel stayed side by side as they exited the gazebo, but once out Aina claimed the spot on Julie’s right and leaving Joel to take the left. He seemed to notice this, as Julie herself did, and when she glanced at him in question he didn’t return it.

“This way.” He said, tone clipped.

He led them further along the brick path, only pointing out where the other ones went when she or Aina asked about them. His voice was soft when he answered Aina, Julie noticed, and whenever he could he took the chance to glance at the shorter girl. And she _was_ short, Julie realized now that they were side-by-side. Aina came up to Joel’s chest, perhaps helped a little bit by the heel of her uniform’s boots, but next to Julie herself the green-haired girl looked tiny.

She caught Aina giving her a look from under her lashes, easing the girl’s surprise with a soft smile as they walked. After a second, she smiled back.

Eventually a two-story brick building came into view, neat rows of flowers planted just in front of it. Joel stopped just before they got too close, his arm once more across his middle, fingers over his other elbow.

“This is it.” He stated, glancing between them. “The boy’s dorm is next door, over there.” He pointed with his folded arm, drawing their gaze to the other building. It looked identical to theirs, the two evenly spaced apart.

“You know the main building right? We passed it on the way here.” Joel looked between them again as they answered, something that might have been close to a smile passing over his face as they nodded.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad, Julie thought.

“Thanks again Joel.” She said instead, offering her hand to shake.

He looked at it, slowly unfolding his arm from its position and lightly grasping her hand. His palm was slightly calloused, skin warm against hers. They shook once and that seemed to be enough for him because he let go immediately after that. Julie drew back her hand, unable to shake the sense that, somehow, Joel was embarrassed by the action.

“Aina,” he began, drawing the girl’s attention from the dormitory door. When she turned to look at him, he shuffled his feet. “Could I talk to you? In private?” He sent a glance Julie’s way and she understood, turning her eyes briefly to the other girl to check her reaction.

Aina looked unsure for a moment, slowly lowering her hand from its slightly raised position. Then, she nodded, coming back over to stand by him.

“I’ll see you.” Julie nodded to the shorter girl and Aina nodded back.

Turning herself towards the dormitory, she left the two behind to their conversation, carefully easing the door open and stepping inside. The air was slightly cooler, she noticed, the immediate space around her sparsely decorated unless one counted the pedestals supporting the marble busts of people she assumed were professors – either current or past she couldn’t tell.

The floor was wood, covered in part by a thick, ornate rug. As she closed the door she looked through the windows spaced between each marble bust on the opposite wall, able to glimpse what looked like a garden just behind the building. Stepping further in, self-consciously trying to make as little noise as possible, Julie thought she saw another room just down the hall, possibly a kitchen or dining area.

“I’m coming, I’m coming – just a moment.” A woman’s voice filled the air, surprising her. She felt it again when an older woman emerged from the room she’d just been trying to peer into, brown hair threaded with gray and half-moon glasses perched on her nose. She wore a conservative blouse and skirt rather than a uniform, student or otherwise, and regarded Julie with a stern, measuring look.

Julie tried to smile back, feeling sheepish as she met the older woman’s gaze.

“Your name?” The woman asked sharply, peering over the rim of her glasses.

“Julie. Julie Phinn. I just came in today.” She offered the response meekly, shifting her grip on her bag. Then, feeling as though she should try and explain herself, she added. “I got lost in town, then someone helped me find my way back to the station. That’s why I’m late. I’m sorry.”

After a moment the older woman’s expression softened and she nodded, apparently satisfied.

“Well, that does explain it. Things do happen after all.” She smiled, suddenly warm and bright, almost in a motherly fashion. “Either way, I’m glad you’re finally here. I was starting to worry.”

“I’m sorry for that, ma’am.” She dipped her head in apology, feeling her hair swish in time with the motion.

A soft laugh made her look up, a smile of her own slowly overtaking her face as the woman gave her a light pat on the arm.

“You’re here now and that’s what matters. Now, I’m the dorm mother – as you might have guessed already. Upstairs will be your room, number 303, got that?” She paused, watching her as she nodded. “Try and get along with your roommate. Dinner is in an hour, curfew after that. I do a head count every night, so no matter what funny business a boy might put in your head I can assure you that it isn’t worth it to try and sneak out after dark.”

She gave Julie a sharp look over the rim of her glasses once more, matronly and authoritive.

Julie nodded, fighting the urge to quirk her lips. She didn’t foresee that last bit being any sort of problem. “Yes Ma’am.”

“Good.” She gave her arm another light pat, smiling once more. “Why don’t you head on upstairs? I’ve still got to wrap up dinner and you can use that time to get to know your roommate.”

Dipping her head in acquiescence, Julie let her feet carry her toward the stairs the dorm mother indicated before pausing. Turning her head, she called out to get the older woman’s attention.

“There’s another girl out there Ma’am. She said her name’s Aina – it’s her first day too.”

Relief suddenly flooded over the woman’s face and she brought a hand to her chest, smile brighter than before. Gratitude filled her tone when she finally responded. “Thank you dear. I was starting to wonder if I would need to ask a professor to go out and look for her.”

Julie smiled back, “No, she’s just outside. Another student helped her find her way.”

The older woman nodded, turning away to head back to her previous task. Julie watched her go, glancing at the front door before slowly heading up the stairs. A plaque with room numbers greeted her on the wall at the top of the stairs and she turned left, counting under her breath as she walked. Finally, she came to the right one – the numbers ‘303’ hung on the door.

Taking in a slow breath, Julie let it out just as carefully. Composing herself, she reached out and knocked lightly on the door.

Her ears picked up a voice calling out a “Hold on!” from behind the door, a minor commotion following after as whoever was inside apparently dropped whatever they were doing to rush to the door. She stepped back just in case, still jumping just a little as it was flung open and a girl stuck her upper body out in obvious excitement.

Wild ginger hair surrounded a pretty, heart-shaped face with a pair of wide brown eyes blinking in confusion before slowly traveling up from her chest to meet her eyes. The girl blinked again, clearly surprised, but it quickly faded into a sunny smile.

“Hey there! I was wondering if anyone was going to show up.” She stuck out her hand, grinning as Julie took it in her own and shook it. “My name’s Amelia. It’s great to actually meet my new roomie. What’s your name?”

“Julie. Julie Phinn.” She found herself smiling, bemused but enchanted by Amelia’s energy.

They released each other’s hands and Amelia stepped back, sweeping her arm to indicate the room beyond her. “Come on in! The other bed’s yours, and you can put your stuff on the other desk if you like.”

As she stepped in, she could see what the other girl meant. Two beds, one messier than the other, were pushed against the right wall and each had a trunk at the foot of it. The one closer to a window that looked like it lead out to a balcony already had stuff on it, the bed it rested beside had its covers pulled down in a comfortable-looking heap. Two desks were on either side of the window, one covered in books and personal knick-knacks.

She liked it already, she thought, glancing curiously at the dried herbs and flowers hanging from what looked like a length of twine above the beds.

“I’m sorry I was late. Got lost in town.” She smiled at Amelia’s surprised look, making her way to the unused bed and setting her bag down on the duvet. A glance towards the side confirmed that all her other luggage was there, ready to be unpacked.

“Really? I’ve never heard of that happening before.” Amelia closed the door with a soft ‘click’, fingers lightly tapping her chin as she thought. In the enchanted lights suspended in colorless spheres, the carrot-top’s yellow and white outfit looked cute. Perfect for such a sunny personality. Amelia shrugged as she dropped her hand back down to her side, making her way to her own bed and plopping down onto it.

“Well I guess I set a record then.” Julie found herself chuckling with the words, toeing off her boots and setting them by the wall for in the morning. The carpet felt nice under her stocking-clad feet, more plush than she’d expected.

“If it makes you feel any better girl, I got lost on the campus my first day here.” Amelia’s eyes softened as she smiled, kind and sincere through and through. “The dorm mother really let me have it that day – so I’ve tried not to make her mad ever since.”

Julie let herself smile at that, quietly agreeing with the other girl. Undoing the ties of her cloak and easing it off her shoulders to fold, she debated taking off the uniform’s blazer as well. To Amelia she said, “I just met you and I can’t imagine you making anyone angry on purpose, for what it’s worth.”

The girl let out a laugh at that, crossing her legs comfortably.

When she sobered, she noticed the questioning look Julie was looking around with.

“Oh, there’s a wardrobe for each of us.” Lifting an arm, Amelia pointed out the object in question – one for each of them against the left wall, as promised. “If you want to have a quick shower or bath they’re just down the hall. I can show you if you like.”

“That be great.” She smiled back at the shorter girl, feeling a knot inside herself slowly loosen.

Amelia hopped up once she’d gathered her things, opening the door with a spring in her step as she led the way to the baths. It was a nice space, Julie thought – all cool marble and decorative tile. A long, wide mirror stretched above a row of sinks. A few tiny vases with flowers in them dotted the spaces between each sink.

“You enjoy yourself. After dinner, we’ll talk if you feel up to it okay?” Amelia gave her another soft, warm smile before she ducked out of the baths.

Now alone, Julie took a moment to chuckle at the other girl. It certainly seemed that she might have a good time here, Trial or not.

-

Fresh from the bath and full from dinner, now unpacked and ready to relax, Julie opened her personal bag and carefully extracted the flower she’d tucked inside. Its petals and dew still glowed from within, stem and leaves as beautifully green as they had been earlier. She smiled at the sight, relieved that her spell had taken hold for the time being.

It still raised the question of what she should do with it. If it belonged to someone she ought to return it.

Amelia let out a soft gasp as she came back into the room, making Julie look up at her from over the flower’s glistening petals.

“That’s beautiful. Did you bring it from home?” Amelia crossed the distance between them with obvious curiosity, eyes looking over the blossom with a kind of awe.

Shaking her head, Julie gently spun the stem between her fingers. The dewdrops cast rainbows in the air between them as light from the enchanted flames around the room entered them, enhancing the flower’s natural glow.

“I found it when I was looking for the girl’s dorm. Do you know the area? It’s a field of grass and a path on a hill leading into a forest.” She watched her roommate’s reaction curiously, carefully stopping the flower’s spinning.

“The North Forest?” Amelia’s eyes widened, a finger coming up to tap at her lips as she pursed them in thought. “I wouldn’t have imagined a flower like this would grow there, of all places. But I don’t recognize it, to be honest.”

The shorter girl frowned thoughtfully, eyeing the flower in Julie’s hand.

“I don’t recognize it either.” Julie admitted ruefully, shoulders slumping a little bit. “I was hoping you would. When I found it, it was already cut but nobody was around. I wasn’t sure if it belonged to someone and it seemed too special to be left to wither.”

“You’ve got that right.” Amelia hummed, tapping her lips once more. Her expression turned serious as she considered the flower, then pensive before it brightened. “I know!”

She darted towards her desk with that exclamation, leaving Julie blinking in her wake to stare at her back as she rummaged around for something. Apparently finding whatever it was, Amelia crossed the space between them again – holding out a flat, shiny object with one hand as she came to a stop right between their beds.

Julie looked at it with surprise, carefully taking the offered item in her free hand. It was a sheet of clear glass, gold filigree inlaid along the sides and corners to form a lovely border. A hole in the top allowed for a ribbon to be threaded through it and tied off for safe keeping.

“It’s a magical bookmark. I got it a while ago, but I’ve never really had anything to use it on. If you just press the flower to the glass it’ll press it inside!” Amelia grinned excitedly, almost bouncing on her feet. “That way it won’t wither and you can still return it to the owner if you find them – if not, you have a beautiful bookmark!”

A smile slowly rose to Julie’s lips at that, her eyes going back to the bookmark as she considered it. There _was_ magic inside, she could sense that much, and Amelia had no reason to lie to her.

It seemed like a good idea. Especially when she wasn’t sure for how much longer her spell would hold out, or if she could replicate the result once the original failed.

“Worth a shot.” She smiled up at her roommate, catching Amelia’s beaming stare in return, and slowly sat back on her bed. Carefully folding her legs, glad of her long pajama pants, Julie gently pressed the flower’s petals and stem to the glass of the bookmark.

The glass seemed to ripple and shine, slowly drawing the flower into itself just as Amelia said. Julie let it go with care, watching the process with widened eyes as the blossom was pressed and preserved within the thin glass.

It still looked beautiful, even the drops of dew that had been on the petals preserved in place.

As Amelia cheered, one fist punching the air with satisfied glee, Julie smiled at the bookmark in her hand.

“Don’t worry.” She murmured to it as Amelia turned her back, thumb stroking the glass as her magic crept into the words. _“I’ll take care of you.”_

From within the glass, she thought she saw the faintest glow in response.


End file.
